the_sunfall_cyclefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Equipment
Sarrek Bashaa # Assassin's Gloves #* Requires Attunement #* Gives Advantages on any combat roles on creatures that have not yet acted in combat #* Any hit that lands on a creature that is surprised is automatically a critical hit #* Black Calfskin Gloves #* Made Using blood metal #* Received (Broken) Episode 26 #* Repaired Episode 27 Aya # Ion Stone #* Requires Attunement #* Wearer is able re-roll hit dice for free when taking a short rest, the same way as if they had used rations #* Received Episode 16 # Mantle of the White Raven #* Requires Attunement #* Has 3 charges which recharge under the light of the moon #* For 2 charges #** in place of your movement you can teleport to a location up to 30 feet that you can see #** All creatures in the path must succeed on a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw Taking 1 D10+3 damage on a failed save or half on a successful save #** You may still take an action on a turn you used this ability #* For 1 charge, As a reaction to being struck by a melee or ranged attack veer into the form of the white raven causing the attack to miss and teleport to any square with in 15 feet of you #* Received (Broken) Episode 26 #* Repaired Episode 27 Enkara # Staff of the Adder #* Requires Attunement #* Can use a bonus action to speak the staffs command word to transform the staff into a animate snake for 1 minute #** While animate the staff can be attacked #** Has an armor class of 15 and 20 hit points, if it drops to 0 the staff is destroyed #** If it takes damage and is not destroyed, any lost hitpoints are restored when it returns to its inanimate form #* Can be used as a melee attack with a reach of 5 feet #** Proficiency bonus applies to the attack roll #** On a successful hit the target takes 1D6 piercing damage and must succeed on a DC 15 constitution saving throw or take 3D6 poison damage #* Received Episode 16 #* Usable by Cleric, Druid, or Warlock # Torc's of the Shifter #* During the transformation action you may make a free attack using either the old or new form #* When you expend a spell slot to heal yourself during wild shape you may use your wisdom modifier to the healing you receive #* Received (Broken) Episode 26 #* Repaired Episode 27 #* Two bronze Torc's capped with the bronze and ruby heads of a bear, a wolf, a serpent and an Eagle Armaros # Sanctified Flail #* 1D8 Piercing damage #* +1 weapon #* Received Episode 16 # Sunblade (Broken) # Moonblade #* Requires Attunement #* +2 attack and Damage rolls made with this weapon #* Causes 1D8 Cold damage, and an additional 1D8 cold damage to solar demons #* The Luminous blade emits light for 15 feet and dim light for an additional 15 feet #** You can use an action to extend or reduce this light by 5 feet, for a maximum of 30 feet and minimum of 10 feet #* Repaired using the broken Sunblade and Armaros's family blade #* Repaired Episode 30 Kairos # Legion Standard of the 44th Company #* First Seen Episode 28 #* From the 44th company of the Legion #* Can expend charges to help other party members do actions # Javelin of Lightning #* First Seen Episode 28 # Ring of Resistance #* Provides half damage to Necrotic attacks #* Received Episode 31